Pokemon: Ash's Adventure
by The Xerneas Of Fanfiction
Summary: The champions get together and find that the Pokemon League will fall if they don't get challengers worthy enough. So, they pick Ash Ketchum to run a deed and battle for them. Although, the deed is impossible and the battling has to be fair. He needs his friends, old and new. Romance and humor makes its way into this. How? Well, life is funny like that.
1. Chapter 1

**First Pokemon Fanfic! Don't be too harsh, please. I don't own Pokemon or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

'Ah...now that's the life.' a red haired man sitting on a chair close to a pool, 'Don't you agree guys?'

Two other men looked at the red head.

The red head's hair was bushy and followed the light breezes and strong gales the weather created. It was messy and all of the strands spiked up in different directions. His eyes were hazel brown - boring into other's eyes when sad and shining brightly when happy. He wore black shorts which were streamed with vermillion. Bare chested and barefoot, he calmly sipped a cup of water and places it onto a table beside him.

One of the men was peacefully floating on the pool's surface. He had long, seaweed green hair which, unlike the other men's hair, was straight. He also was bare chested and barefoot, wearing turquoise shorts. His eyes were sea green and wavy, like the ocean. He held a red and white sphere, except for a thick, obsidian line and turning into a circle shape as a white button was placed in the midst of the ball - a Pokeball.

The other man was sitting beside the red head. He had wild, amber hair which branched out in several directions - either scaring his opponent or making them burst out laughing. The latter isn't that smart. He had deep, black eyes and, unlike the other flirtatious two, wore a multi coloured shirt with pictures of colourful, tropical flowers splattering the shirt. His pants matched his shirt, with it being multi coloured and splattered with pictures of tropical flowers. He wore golden sandals with the straps being blue.

'Well, its not Cynthia's villa but, its okay, Lance.' The amber hair man answered.

'I think its better than Cynthia's villa. You're wrong Alder.' the green haired argued.

Lance knelt down so he became level with the pool and splashed some water in the green haired man's face, 'If Cynthia's mother heard that, you would be weaker than a Feebas, Wallace.'

The three men chuckled.

'Well men, I think Feebas are okay.' said a familiar female voice.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Gary Oak jumped out of a jet black limousine and onto a asphalt footpath.

Gary Oak was a brunette-colour haired guy with fierce, obsidian eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and mauve jeans with several pockets. He had a white belt around his waist with a bag for keeping Pokeballs and other scientific tools. Although he gave up his goal to majorly achieve as a Pokemon Professer and became Kanto's champion, he still studied about Pokemon in his spare time. He wore black sneakers that were streaked with white.

'C'mon Cynthia! How long are you going to be in the car? Do you want to get to "House of the Champions"? Well, I do! Hurry up! I'm beginning to get impatient!' Gary ranted as he waited for the Sinnoh Champion to get out of the jet black limousine.

'Patience is a virtue, my friend.' Cynthia said as she stepped out of the obsidian vehicle.

'Finally.' Gary muttered.

Cynthia was a slim and beautiful lady. She had light blonde tendrils of hair that ran down her cheek and back, almost covering her chocolate brown irises. She wore a black coat, furry at the neck, hands and at the bottom. She wore a black dress that reached up to her ankles. She wore slippers coloured like her dress and coat.

She smiled at Gary and gestured for him to move on. They walked across the path that lead to some iron gates. They were huge and letters were engraved there. Gary couldn't decipher them. He gave Cynthia a questioning look.

'The language of _Pokelantis_.' she assured him. Gary nodded and pushed the gates open. Cynthia and Gary walked through them, seeing "House of the Champions".

The front door was as fancy as ever.

The door was steel and painted blue. _Pokelanti_* was engrave on the door, probably a greeting message. The door had statues of Cynthia, Alder, Wallace, Lance and Gary next to it and one last statue of the unfortunately deseased Steven Stone. When Stone had died, Wallace became the champion for Hoenn.

The two champions walked through the door. The house was also fancy.

Small, golden statues of the champions surrounded a metal table. There was a chair in front of each statue. Banners and decorations were hung on the ceiling.

They walked on and on to see fabulous beds and kitchens. Eventually, they reached a glass door. Cynthia pushed it open and saw a backyard. At the far end, they could see a pool. Alder and Lance sat on seats, facing the pool, not Gary and Cynthia. They saw Wallace flailing around in the pool, also not looking in Cynthia and Gary's direction.

The two looked at each other and walked on. The closer they got, they could hear the other champions. They got so close, they were right behind them.

'If Cynthia's mother heard that,' Lance said, 'then you would be weaker than a Feebas.'

'Well, I think that Feebas are okay.' Cynthia told them.

The three male champions spun around and saw Cynthia.

* * *

'AH! Cynthia!' Lance screamed. He tilted back. He tried to regain his balance, but he was too late. He fell into the murky depths of the pool. As he swam to the surface, Gary, Alder and Wallace stifled laughs and guffaws.

When he regained surface-level, his face was redder than his hair. He regained composure.

'Hello Lance. Wallace. Alder. Have you had a good day?' Cynthia asked.

'Yes,' Alder answered, 'And your arrival has made it much better.' He smirked at Lance, who gave him a growl in return.

'Well,' Cynthia said, 'You boys better get changed. We're going to have a meeting.'

* * *

**_*Pokelanti_: Language of the people from Pokelantis. I made it up and I may use it in future...maybe...maybe...cookies...**

**Yours truly, **

**Mythos Fan, ****aka, son of Hermes, Hunter of Apollo, Brother of Gary Oak and Loyal Gryffindor/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff/Slytherin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'So, all here and accounted for?' Cynthia asked as she leaned on the "House of the Champions'" walls so she could scribble down some notes on a piece of paper.

'Well, I'm here. I think that's enough.' Lance answered as he walked with the other males. Lance had changed into a black jacket lined with red and a white sweater underneath. He wore matching trousers, also black and lined with red, brown boots and a long, flowing, vermillion cape.

'Oh, you're so full of yourself!' Gary stated and started rubbing his fist against Lance's red hair.

'Yeah!' Wallace backed up Gary's statement and followed Gary's lead.

Wallace had pushed his hair into a white beret, streamed with turqouise. His white jeans and jumper were also streamed with turquoise. He had put on some turqouise slippers.

'Sometimes,' Alder muttered behind the trio, 'I wonder why _they _are champions.'

Alder had changed into an orange skivvy and put on a white vest over it. He wore an amber tie and black trousers. He wore white sneakers and white gloves.

'All and accounted for.' Cynthia said.

'Why don't we sit over there?' Wallace asked, pointing to the metal table with the gold statues.

'Yes, why don't we?' Cynthia said, making her way to the table.

The others followed her lead.

* * *

'I don't think it captures my nose enough.' said Lance studying his gold statue, sitting.

'I think it captures you fine.' Alder commented, also sitting.

'Really? What part?'

'Everything. I'm suprised the sculpturer could sculpt your head, seeing that it is _huge_.'

Wallace and Gary burst into laughter.

'Guys. We have to have a meeting!' Cynthia told them.

'Um...Cynthia.' Gary said.

'Yes?'

'Can we have a meeting somewhere else?'

'Like where?'

'Underground.'

'How do you suppose we get there?'

'Sandslash?' asked Lance.

'Diglett?' Alder asked.

'Dugtrio?' Wallace asked.

'No.' Gary said calmly, 'By table.'

* * *

'So,' Wallace said, 'What do we do again?'

Gary sighed exsparatedly. _The guy just can't learn_, Gary thought.

'You take the sheet off the table. There are buttons there. We push the buttons with our statues. The table will break apart and there is an opening in which we can go through but one at a time. Okay?' Gary asked.

'Okay!' Wallace answered.

'How do you know this stuff?' Alder asked, helping Cynthia, Lance and Wallace take the sheet off.

'Before I became a professer, I studied architecture and sculptery. I noticed the design right away.' Gary answered.

'Okay...' Alder said, unconvinced.

Cynthia, Lance and Wallace tore the sheet off, leaving eight small holes. Lance nocked his head sideways.

'The sculpture's feet.' Gary assured him. Lance made an "O" shape with his mouth and placed the gilded Lance in the two holes that fit. The other champions followed his lead. Suddenly, the metal table blew up.

Debris and metal pieces flew at the five Pokemon trainers.

Lance landed on the hard floor, head facing up. Wallace covered his "precious" face and was thrown onto the floor, a few metres from Lance. Cynthia landed on top of Lance, full body on his. Alder called out a Pokemon from a Pokeball, _'_Volcarona!'

A butterfly-like Pokemon appeared out of the Pokeball. It had six wings, the colour of fire. Two ear-like coverings were on the left and right side of its black face. Its eyes were divided into four and coloured sky-blue. A furry, white covering surrounded its torso. It had four, stubby arms that were black. Its under-body was like a bee's - black and pointed slightly upwards at the end. It also had a light aqua colour under-body surrounding the bee-like tail.

'Volcarona, use Hurricane!' shouted Alder as the debris hit him in the face.

The Volcarona spread its six wings out and flapped them forward and backward. The flapping eventually made a Hurricane which collected all the metal debris.

'Now dispose of it!' Alder called.

The Volcarona controlled the Hurricane and made it tip the metal out of the window.

'Halt, Volcarona.'

The Volcarona stopped and landed next to its owner.

'Return. Thank you.'

'Ugh.' Wallace stood up and spat out some metal.

'Gary...' Cynthia said.

'Yes?'

'Will you mind **GETTING OF MY BACK**!' Cynthia screamed.

'I have eardrums, you know.' muttered Lance.

Wallace grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him off the Sinnoh champion's back.

'Thank you.' Cynthia grumbled. Cynthia stood up and straightened her neck.

'Well,' Cynthia said, looking at the hole where the table used to be, 'Let's "shimmy" down.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Funky. Groovy. Those were words that Lance could stand. But "shimmy"? Now that was a different matter.

Lance's bottom was racing down an iron tube. He felt like he was in that Dragonair slide back in Blackthorn when he was a kid. Starting through the mouth and twirling down a plastic slide without any breathing room. The inside was dark and only faint shades of dark blue could be seen. You came out of the tail. Some kids teased Lance by comparing him to toilet waste when he came out of the slide. When Clair found out she was _angry_. Boy, did she love Dragonairs and Lance. She blasted those kids into oblivion.

Yes, the slide was the same. Except for the blades, rabid polar bears, bombs and flying Camerupts. We'll get to that later.

Lance was the last to get in because he was claustrophobic and the slide was very tight and small. He remembered...

* * *

_'I'll go in first.' announced Cynthia, 'You boys need to learn to adapt to different environments.'_

_Cynthia looked as beautiful as ever - surpassing the beauty of a Jynx and beating the humour of a Mime Jr. At least, that's what Lance thought._

_Cynthia leapt into the large hole, the remainder of the "table". Thanks to Gary and his architectual knowledge, they took off a sheet and found eight feet holes, large enough for the gold statues feet to fit in. Then, the table blew up. Go figure._

_Alder followed her lead. The Kanto champion leapt into the hole, saying, 'Smell ya later, suckers!'_

How nice, _Lance thought. The water-specialist put his legs into the hole and sat on_ _the floor around the hole. He stopped for a minute, staring into space._

_'I know that you're clastorphocib.' said Wallace._

_'Claustrophobic.' Lance corrected._

_'Yeah, whatever. See you later.' and with that, Wallace tilted his body and fell in._

_Lance stared at the large abyss he was to fall into. He couldn't do it. But he had to. _

_He sighed and jumped into the hole._

* * *

And that's what lead him here.

Spinning around in the tube, he could see nothing except more of the tube to slide through.

He twirled around inside the slide. He eventually got bored. He twiddled with his fingers. He hummed music. He played with his hair. But nothing seemed to occupy him.

It was dull until he heard a girlish scream.

Lance immediately knew it wasn't Cynthia. He had heard her scream when he caught her dressing. Much less high-pitched. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. _You caught her dressing? _Lance erased the thought and pondered more about who screamed. It hit him.

Wallace!

Wallace acted all suave and cool all the time but really, he was very girlish and easily frightened.

Suddenly, Lance's spinning trip stopped as he landed on some material. It was white and soft like snow. He felt the material.

It was snow!

Lance pondered about why snow was underground. He suddenly tripped over a large chunk of snow. Lance got angy as his face was full of the material. He threw snow at the chunk of snow, even though he knew that the chunk of snow wouldn't be pained. Boy, how wrong he was.

The large chunk of snow groaned.

'Um...Is that a good thing?' Lance asked himself.

'**BEARTIC!**' the chunk of snow appeared to be a Beartic.

The Beartic looked like a normal polar bear - white and fluffy, stumpy legs and long arms, black claws, wet snout and two tiny ears. It had a scalactite-like beard that glowed when using powerful moves to destroy the opponent. Let me tell you from Lance's experience, it glowed _a lot_!

'Oops...' Lance began, realising his mistake.

'**BEARTIC!**'

The Beartic's beard glowed and shot out a powerful Ice Beam. The Ice Beam narrowly missed Lance's head.

'Dragonite! Go!' Lance said, throwing an Ultra Ball.

When the light disappeared, an orange dragon appeared.

The Dragonite had antenna-like things on the right side and left side of its face. It had a thorn-like claw on his head, also on the Dragonite's hands and legs. It had a lined part on its chest that stopped at its long tail. It had small wings - outlined in orange and inside green. It had black eyes that brought smiles to everyone's faces, including the Dragonite itself.

'**DRAGONITE!**'

Even though Dragonite had a very big disadvantage, Lance had hopes for his beloved pseudo-legendary.

'Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!'

The Dragon-type sucked in all air around it, its lined chest enlarging. It returned to normal size when Dragonite threw its arms and wings back and released a multi-coloured beam. It was white then red then blue then pink then black.

Unfortunately, the beam didn't hit the Beartic. Also, Dragonite couldn't use anymore moves for a while.

The Beartic's beard glowed and its two arms began to spin. The arms began to glow as well. The Beartic charged.

'No! Dragonite!' Lance screamed.

'Wailord, use Hydro-Pump.' said a voice from behind.

A blast of water rushed towards the Beartic and slammed into it. The water blasted the Beartic and the force hit the ground so hard, it crashed into ice and sank into the water.

_Wait, there's ice?_

Lance turned around to see...

'Wallace!'

Wallace was seated on top of his Wailord.

The Wailord was also residing on water that used to be ice. It was huge, had four fins, a tail and was half-blue and half-white with stripes underneath.

'Hello, Lance. So where to next?'

'I'll just collect my Dragonite and we can sail aimlessly. Is that fine?'

'Just fine.'

* * *

'Stupid Scizors. Not like mine.' Gary grumbled as he sat on a broken seat in a small room underground.

Wallace and Lance had saved Gary from a group of Scizors - basically red, metal-coated Scythers. Instead of "scythers" like its pre-evolution, it had claws which had a black circle with a yellow one in the centre. White, transparent wings and yellow, piercing eyes.

'I like Scizors,' commented Alder, sitting on a couch with Wallace and Lance, 'But I hate Gengars!'

The other male champions had prevented a Gengar from harming Alder. Gengars - nasty, large, humanoid ghosts. Stubby feet and arms. Small tail and ear-like thorns on top of its head. A tuft of purple "hair" and red, freaky eyes.

'I love all Pokemon! But an Exploud almost burst my eardrums.' Cynthia said, standing up.

An Exploud had screamed in Cynthia's ear several times. The Exploud had lavender pipes rimmed with yellow on its head. Large mouth with four, little teeth. Lavender arms and knees with more pipes. Two tails which also acted like pipes and little claws on big, lavender feet.

'Lets start already!' Wallace moaned.

'Yes!' Cynthia agreed.

'So, what is the meeting about, Cynthia?' asked Lance.

'Well,' she began, 'The Pokemon League for _every _region is going to fall. Not enough challengers are coming. A company called 'Poke Prison' is going to terminate the League. It captures Pokemon and keeps them in prison!'

'What!' Lance shouted, 'We can't let them do that!'

'Exactly! That's why we need challengers or a challenger.'

'Who?' asked Alder.

'Paul?' asked Lance.

'No.' Cynthia said.

'Trip?' asked Wallace.

'No.' Cynthia repeated.

'Gary?' asked Gary.

'No!'

'Hmm...'

All the champion's eyes widened.

'Ash Ketchum!' they said in unison.

'Yes! Meeting over!' Cynthia exclaimed.

'So...' started Wallace. 'How do we get out of here?'

* * *

**So, what do you think? Read and Review!**


End file.
